Meanwhile In Britain
by Decapitation Tuesday
Summary: What if there were a group of british demi-gods? What if not all of them were demi-GODS? sorry for rubbish sum up...


I don't own percy Jackson or um, any of the stuff rick wrote...

This takes place after blood of Olympus. In Britain, England, possibly Manchester.

uh, yeah...

P.O.V Richard

So it happens on a Thursday, my favourite day of the week. And it started outrageously. Which is always fun when something outrageous happens on a Thursday. We were just out in our truck, listnin' to the Orwell's mallrat on our way back from the skate park. I'd grabbed a couple of cans of coke for the journey to nowhere in particular. And that's when we bump into him. With our truck. On the bridge. But I have a slight feeling that our driver, my cousin, was a tad tipsy on his flask of…well, whatever's in the flask. (*ahem, *alchahol.* Alchahol!)

At first, I thought we were all gonna' conk it, stuck in the river like we were. The truck's hardly a boat, if you get me. Sunk' like a rock, we did. But there was this giant, force, of water that roared around us, And the noise were' terrible, like some sorta' ancient sleeper risin' out of depths. Next thing I knew, we were hoyed outa' the water into the air, and our friend Kazi here, he had to blow us to the side like a leaf. Being descended from a certain wind God will do that for you though, I guess. That's when we all saw him, after the Truck had creaked and groaned onto the ol' bridge. Mighty startlin' green eyes he had, reminded me of those teal materials that my mother use' to use in the backdays.

I'm pretty sure the lad said, "are you guy's ok?", but we were all laughin' so hard that it coulda' been, "The lemon pâté?" which rhymes an awful lot. Fortunately, (or not) to save the littl' guy from dyin' embarrassment, I shoved Jenna out, along with a keeled over Felicia. Jenna just sighed, and trudged over. Felicia took a second to compose herself, and tossed her hair over her right shoulder, much to the delight of…no-one. She just looked stupid as' with the wind and all blowin' it across her face and into her mouth. Jenna looked and laughed, and jogged up to cloth eyes. And that's when I decided to calm the rest, and put some oil in the old ticker'. ('Ave a drink.)

P.O.V Jenna

He was American. Caught that rift straight away. So there was _no way_ that he was one of us. Which, I mean an unusual. An outcast in a world of weirdo's. What a thing to be, a daughter of kronos, and a relative of gods. Richard shoved me out to meet him, the lazy ol' git.

"Uh, hello? Could you tell me who you are?" Oh. It's him. Now that he's up close… He kinda' reminds me of a someone… Poseidon. That's it. He's from America, of course he's the God's smeggin' son.

"Uh… Yeah…Sure. We're, let's see… Demi-gods. Like you, so chill 'bout that. Well… Mostly. We got a mixed bag here. But hey, we're friendly, and we have food. Mostly take-away." My voice is rushed, and I curse under my breathe. I hate talking to strangers. I nudge Felicia, and she goes into motor mouth mode.

"HI. What she _meant _to say was that you can trust us. And that you can stay with us, cos' well, your American, and you're in Britain. You won't survive a minute!" she chuckles after the last comment, which is so Felicia, and carries on." I'm Felicia. My mum's a daughter of Aphrodite. This is Jenna. She's a daughter of Kronos and, Uh... Let's see… Ares, Aphrodite, Athena... Uh…"  
"Don't forget Hephaestus." I say, helpfully.  
"Of course. The big H."  
"And Nike. And Notus." She looks at me, and is about to surely say something exasperated, when he stops her.  
"Wait. What? Kronos? Nike?" he looks baffled, and annoyed. I turn to him, and get an eyeful of his face. Dark hair and eyebrows. Strong chin. Some stubble.  
"Yes. Problem? It happens through my relatives, and their relatives. Then when my mother had me with Kronos, Bam. Pure concentrated Demi-god powers. Due to something with the… Whatdyacallit…"  
"Genetics" It was Felicia's turn to remind somebody.  
"That's it." I snapped my fingers (a bad habit of mine) and looked at him. I don't think he had a clue what we were talking about.

I sigh, and wave my arms in the air. " Science, idiot."  
"what? Oh. No, I know _that._ Just how does the whole... _Kronos thing_ work?" He's quite annoyed, I can see that. So I (try to) turn my charmspeak on.  
"You don't need to know. Just get in the... Truck, and we'll show you." I hold my breathe. I rarely have to resort to this.  
"Uh yeah, but... Is it ok if I call a friend first?" Felicia shakes her head violently at me, but I give her my stubborn look.  
"Of course. How many you got?"  
"Just the two. Is it ok if we crash at yours? We've been sleeping rough, these last few days..."  
" Yeah fine, I guess. Just don't... pick fights with anyone around here, American boy. We ain't posh. We'd sooner bash you up than let you cause trouble." Felicia says this with a glare, though knowing her, I couldn't take it seriously. I smile at her, and raise one of my eyebrows. She scowls, and walks away in a huff, only for us both to start laughing by the time we got to the truck.

"so anyway," I say, as I load his backpack into the back," Why you here anyway, mate?"  
"Yeah! And what you called? You know, for an American, you don't talk an awful lot." Felicia. Butting in again.  
"Well that's mostly because you haven't let me." He tucks a pen in his jeans pocket. "And my name's Percy Jackson." He lets that linger in the air for a while, and puffs out his chest.  
"Who?"  
He deflates a little. " Uh, you don't know me? The guy who single handedly fought Kronos, and Gaia? The awesomest Hero who ever lived?"  
I look at him. "Nope. Sorry mate." And then I add, " Well... You didn't _really _defeat my dad, did you? He's still alive and well."

I was about to say something else, but that was the moment when the water exploded into smithereens, and Percy tackled me to the ground.

"Hey, what gives-" I stop when I see what emerges from the water. A Stubborn looking blonde girl, and another girl, with stunning eyes. I stand up, knock Percy's hand out the way and walk over to Richard.  
" I think it's them." He looks at me, and rubs the thin, silvery hair that he's grown over the months. He's the oldest demi-god I know, and probably the wisest.  
" It's not that I don't trust yer' Judgement, Jenna... It's just. They said it would be all of them." I nod, and look away.  
"You should go and introduce yourself Jenna." It's Felicia. She lays one of her delicate hands on my shoulder, and turns me to look in my eyes. "I don't think it's them. Sorry." I shake my head, and smile.  
" Don't worry. I wasn't hoping." She opens her mouth, but I push gently beside her to avoid talking any more.

The blonde girl walks over to me first. Briskly, and quickly. It's so formal, I nearly laugh out loud. Her hand reaches out, and her mouth is straight, in a determined line.  
"Annabeth." I high five her hand, side-ways, and put on a mask of my own seriousness.  
"Jenna." I try a smile after introducing myself, but am attacked with a glare. I laugh and raise my hands. " Oh. Too soon to smile?" She frowns and opens her mouth, then closes it, her brow furrowed. Then she simply turns away, and walks over to Percy, who is smiling at her like a boyfriend. Oh. That makes more sense now that they're kissing. I turn to the other girl, who looks just about as uncomfortable about the tongue-fest as me. I hold my hand up, and she awkwardly attempts to high-five it.  
"Name's piper. That's Annabeth. She's really nice, I mean, once you get to know her... Umm. I take it your Jenna?" Her voice practically drips with an amount of charmspeak that I could only think of. "Yeah. That's Felicia. That's Richard. Um. Yeah they're ok, but don't attempt to make sense of Richard's accent." I tried out my own charmspeak, to see if she could sense it, and she did. Her next sentence contained none. "Ha. Thanks for letting us stay. Really." I wave my hand and smile. It's nice to know that at least one of them has a sense of good social stuff.(But then... I can't say nowt.)

Annabeth P.O.V

I don't trust any of them. They seem nice, but it's just, after that whole scene in Tartarus. That was enough to put me off any child of Kronos. I can't read her face, though I can look into her eyes. Percy said something about her being related to other gods and goddesses as well? I can see Aphrodite, that's pretty strong. Her left eye changes like Piper's,I daresay stronger, more evident though. But her right... It's grey. Like mine. I watch her movements, the way she tilts her chin up, when she processes things. Undoubtedly, that straight lined mouth of hers is mom's. But there are other things, I can see. Her hands, twitching, and her mucky hands. Hephaestus. And the rage behind that look. Unmistakeably Ares. Ares and Kronos. Not the best compound. Like putting Francium in a vat of water. Stand back, and watch the explosion. But Percy said Notus. Wasn't he pretty chilled? I remember him helping us. Maybe her anger was reserved.

After the hippocampi Piper had persuaded to carry us to Percy chucked us out the water, (It sucks, being Athena's daughter sometimes.) I expected to find him fighting a monster, or half-dead. I could've handled _that. _Then again... Our supplies were dangerously low, and our medical equipment consisted of air, and dust. But instead I find him here, with an old guy, an "enemy" and a truck full of British demi-gods with more than one godly parent. Percy. What. The. Fuck. Have you got us into, I don't know.

A girl called Felicia (Daughter of Aphrodite and Zeus, I think. I should tell Thalia, when I get the chance.) Dumps our stuff in the back, and crawls in through that way as well. I see Jenna laugh, and follow her. before she goes in, she pauses, and yells for us to get in, or "We'll leave without you, yer' grumpy American!"  
Percy and Piper laugh good naturedly, as they are, but I scowl. Piper jogs over, and I follow, reluctantly. It's surprisingly clean in the vehicle, I guess I was expecting a bomb-site, with so many people in one truck. Larger on the inside, yet the people have to cram in without seatbelts to fit in. Kids are sat on knees, and I have to squeeze between Jenna and Percy. Felicia is sat opposite us, and starts talking.  
" So, are you guys like, a couple?" Jenna laughs, and opens her mouth to make a retort.  
"Yeah. We are. " Percy. Jenna opens the window, and His hair blows away from his face, and uncovers his handsome features.  
"Richard!" A rough voice interrupts my thoughts, and I snap my head to see a drunk man, with a beard and bobble hat.  
Richard, who I've come to learn as the only man on this truck with one godly parent, Athena, speaks with a calm voice. "Rob. We don't know how to get to Narnia. Or Olympia. Shush, and go to sleep."  
"Rob, look. Here's the notepad, you fill it in. What happened today?" Jenna holds out a little hello-kitty pad, but the drunkard cradles it to his chest. Rob takes the notepad, and starts writing. As his pen fly's around the paper, Jenna leans to me. "Apollo, and Hermes..." She explains, and I nod, though I couldn't care less about the sober state of this man. Then I curse. God-damnit. Why am I so down? No-one got any shit done like this. But I can't seem to pull myself out of this mood. Is it Jenna? Is it Percy? It's probably me.


End file.
